


I'm Yours

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, My First Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Waiting at the penthouse for Jumin to get home from work so you can surprise him with a "Welcome Home." Before he gets home wine is accidentally spilled. With nothing of your own to change into, Jumin's clothes are the only option. What will happen when he sees?





	

                I looked out over the city below from the penthouse windows, swirling the glass of wine in my hand. I sighed as I watched the lights twinkling below me, like a reversed starry sky. “Assuming work won’t keep him late he should be home in about an hour.” Pulling away from the window I looked at the pillar shaped fish tank. Jumin and I hadn’t been dating long but I he had given me the key to his place and I would come visit him every now and then.

                Elizabeth the 3rd padded up to me and rubbed up against my leg. Looking down at her she looked up at me a meowed softly. Bending down, I gently picked her up. “You’re hungry aren’t you?” Walking over to the kitchen I placed her on the counter and began getting her dinner ready. “There you go, Elizabeth.” I said placing the plate in front of her and petting her head lightly.

                After pouring another glass of wine I picked up my phone and was walking back into the common room. Not paying attention I lost my footing on one of Elizabeth’s cat toys. Reaching out I steadied myself using the back of the couch but had spilled the freshly poured wine all down the front of my shirt. “Dammit!” Looking at my wristwatch I saw that there was still some time before Jumin should get home. “I could take a quick shower before he gets home.” Going back to the kitchen I placed the now empty glass in the sink before heading to the bathroom.

                I unbuttoned my shirt on the way to the bathroom. Filling up the sink in warm water I put my shirt in it to soak while I was in the shower. Putting my hair in a messy up-do I finished getting undressed. Opening the shower door, I walked inside and quickly washed off the stickiness the spilt wine left on my skin.

                Wrapping a fluffy white towel around myself I walked to the sink and wrung out the excess water from my shirt. “Whew. I think got it in time. I need something to wear now though. With the towel still around me I walked over to Jumin’s closet. “I’ve never really looked inside here.” Opening the closet doors, I wasn’t exactly shocked at what I saw.

                “Suits. Suits, and more suits. Impeccable as always Jumin.” Smiling to myself I walked over to the row of pinstriped button up shirts. Taking one off the rack I slipped it off the hanger. Sliding my arms through the sleeves I shivered as the material cooled my skin. Buttoning up the shirt I stopped a few buttons from the top. Looking around at the rest of the closet I rolled up the sleeves to a comfortable length for me.

“I wonder if he’d think it’s weird to wear his clothes.” Walking up to the dresser at the end of the closet. I started opening the drawers. “Let’s see. Boxers or briefs. Huh? Boxer briefs. Classy.” I laughed to myself and grabbed a pair and thought for a second.

                Feeling a little embarrassed I put them on. I didn’t really want to wear the same underwear I had been before taking a shower. _I would just explain to him what happen he should understand right?_ Quickly closing the drawer, I exited the closet. went back to the bathroom to hang up the towel and my damp shirt. Gathering up the rest of my clothes I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me.

                “_______?” I quickly turned to the entrance of the bedroom and there was Jumin, casually undoing his tie and looking at me in surprise. Leaving the tie hanging loosely around his neck, I felt a blush rush to my cheeks as he looked me up and down. Taking off the jacket of his suit and laying it over the back of the chair by the door. I couldn’t take my eyes off the fluid motion of body. Slowly, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as I hurriedly explained why I was wearing his clothes. Indifferently he began to unfasten the buttons at the cuffs of his sleeves.

                Placing a hand on the bed he casually leaned back as he crossed his legs. “­­­______, come here." Putting the clothes in my hands aside I swallowed hard and walked over to him. His eyes didn’t leave mine as I stood in front of him. My hands fidgeted slightly as silence hung in the room. I stood still as he stood up and reached out to let my hair down. “Turn around.” He said quietly. Slightly confused I did as I was told.

                Placing his hands on my shoulders my body relaxed slightly. Gliding his hands down my arms he gently tugged my hands behind me. My fingers twitched as I felt the silkiness of his tie being wrapped around my wrists. Giving my hands a gentle tug I heard him chuckle in satisfaction. I shivered as his hands moved to my hips. I bit down on my lip to hold back a moan as his thumbs made little circles around the sensitive areas of my hips, the fabric of the shirt gliding against my skin.

                Keeping one hand on my hip his other hand moved up my body stopping at the buttons that I had buttoned up. Positioning his hand to start undoing them, I whimpered as he suddenly stopped. Still standing behind me he turned us slightly so we were facing the full body mirror hanging against the wall. Gasping, my knees wobbled as my eyes met his in the reflection. “Don’t look away from your reflection.” His voice held a hint of warning as he smiled at me in the reflection of the mirror. After I nodded slightly in acknowledgement, he nuzzled against my neck leaving small trails of kisses.

                I watching in the mirror as he began to slowly unbutton the shirt. After every button he undid, he slid his fingers over the newly exposed skin. After the last button was undone I looked away as he pulled the shirt open. Grabbing my chin in his hand he roughly moved my eyes back toward the mirror. “I said to not look away.” He said in a gruff voice.

                “I—I’m sorry.” I moaned as he lightly sucked at the skin on my shoulder. The index finger of the hand that held my chin lightly tapped against my lips. Parting them slightly he ran the pad of his finger against my bottom teeth before touching my tongue. Once his finger was wet with my saliva he removed it and slid it down my neck, leaving a small wet trail. Stopping at my nipple he opened his hand and cupped my breast as he blew air against the wetness on my neck. Adjusting his other hand, he cupped both my breasts before he started to massage them lightly. My back arched against him as my wrists struggled against the tie.

                “J—Jumin,” I panted as I looked up at him when he walked around me to stand in front of me. Holding my face in his hands he bent down and roughly covered his lips on mine. His tongue prodded at my lips gently forcing them open. His tongue danced with mine as he slanted his mouth over mine again and again.

                Pulling back suddenly he kissed my jaw and down my throat to the middle of my chest. Wrapping an arm around my waist he kissed and licked the swell of my breast before suckling on one of my nipples. His arm around my waist tightened as my knees tried to give out on me. Throwing my head back I panted heavily.

                Kneeling in front of me he placed both hands on the waistband of the boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. Stripping me of them I looked into the reflection and saw his hands gliding up my legs. I bit my lip as he grazed his finger against my clit. _I can’t handle much more of this!_ My body jerked as I felt one of his fingers slide inside. Tears of pleasure pricked at my eyes as he began to thrust his finger in and out.

                “You’re really wet, _____.” I moaned loudly as he inserted another finger. My legs wobbled as his fingers continued to move within me. “You’re going to cum, _____. You’re squeezing my fingers.” Leaning forward he flicked his tongue against my clit. Screaming out his name, my knees buckled. Opening his arms, he caught me effortlessly. Moving my hair out of my face he kissed my forehead. “You can’t sleep yet, ______. We’re not done.” He said as I started to close my eyes.

                Picking me up in his arms, he set me on the bed. Still panting I watched as he undressed and walked over to me. Pulling me to the end of the bed so I was supported more by him than the bed, he looked down at me as the tip of his cock played at my slick folds. My eyes widened as he fully entered me. Reaching behind my back he removed the tie.

                Slowly he started to move his hips against me. “Put your arms around me, _____” Leaning forward he bit at my earlobe gently. Quickly complying I wrapped my arms around his neck. Holding my legs to support me he stood up. His breathed heavily against my ear as his pumped his hips harder and faster. “Almost….” He said before locking his lips with mine.

                Without breaking our intimate link, he laid me down on the bed. I held onto him, my nails digging into his back as he continued to thrust his hips. Putting his hands on my legs he guided me to wrap them around his waist. “Jumin!” I screamed as I arched against him. I felt his body stiffen slightly before he fell on top of me.

                He pressed his forehead against mine. Still connected we held each other as our labored breathing started to even out. Separating us he rolled onto his back pulling me with him. Resting my head on his shoulder I laced my fingers with his. Lifting my hand towards his lips he kissed the reddish mark on my wrist. Hugging me closer he kissed my forehead. “I love you, _____.”

                Raising my head, I lightly kissed his lips. “I love you too, Jumin.” Laying my head back on his shoulder I smiled. Sighing contently, I fell asleep in my love’s arms as he combed his fingers through my hair.


End file.
